Je te sauterai
by RanxShin59
Summary: Tard dans la nuit, à quelques jours de Snoggletog, Harold travaille encore dans la forge sur un projet. Astrid décide de venir le saluer. Et on peut dire que leurs retrouvailles sont passionnées et chaudes. Très chaudes. / SEXE Hiccstrid. Post HTTYD2.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je vous ai manqué ?**

 **Oui je sais j'ai un énormeeeeeeeee retard pour mes autres fics. Mais cet OS ... Bah c'était censé être votre cadeau de Noël ... Quoi comment ça Noël c'était il y a un mois et 12 jours ? OUI DÉSOLÉ ! JOYEUX NOEL ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce long retard. Promis ce chapitre devrait me faire pardonner.**

 **Alors cet OS ... comment dire ... JE NIE TOUTE RESPONSABILITÉ ! C'est la faute à Krokmou-Emma. Oui elle voulait un OS "Je te sauterai". Alors le voilà. Si vous cherchez un coupable à taper, c'est elle. Si vous kiffez c'est moi. Désolé Emma, je t'aime quand même XD**

 **Donc un OS entièrement de SEXE. Oui du sexe du sexe et encore du sexe. Bande de petits coquins. Du Sexe Hiccstrid en plus. Un Harold ... Enfin je vous fais pas de dessins. S'il y a des filles parmi vous, vous allez baver, jouir, le vouloir pour vous toute seule. Encore jouir. Encore baver. Bon je pense que ce n'est pas utile de continuer. Et s'il y a des garçons (oui je ne fais pas du sexisme), bah la même chose mais à la place imaginez Astrid. Voilà !**

 **Sans plus tarder, voilà ce chapitre spécial sexe et qui était censé être pour Noël. Ouais énorme retard. Savourez le pour me faire pardonner.**

 **PS : Je l'ai écris en écoutant "Animals" de Maroon 5 et "Ti amo" de je ne sais plus qui (vous savez la chanson dans Astérix Mission Cléopâtre. Ouais mes références sont géniales. Bref). Si ça vous intéresse :)**

 **J'embrasse fort mes amours et tous mes lecteurs quelque soit votre sexe et votre orientation sexuelle (mais qu'est ce que je dis comme merde encore ? Bref) *kiss***

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 _ **OS : Je te sauterai**_

Dans quelques jours, c'est Snoggletog. Tout le village est impatient que ce jour arrive. Les cadeaux, les boissons, les buffets, les décorations, l'ambiance, absolument tout. Vikings comme dragons ont hâte. Mais en attendant, les préparatifs continuent jusqu'au jour J. Les dragons aident aussi beaucoup sous le commandement de l'alpha Krokmou et de Valka. C'est dans cette bonne humeur que la fête approche à grand pas. Vikings et dragons s'unissent – comme depuis 5 ans – pour préparer un Snoggletog digne de ce nom. Enfin pas maintenant, vu qu'il fait nuit noire. Mais rien n'empêche pour un certain viking de continuer de préparer Snoggletog pour quelqu'un en particulier. Allez savoir qui ça peut être.

En effet, tard dans la nuit, Harold, le chef de Berk, est encore en train de travailler dans la forge. La chaleur est telle qu'il s'est permis d'enlever sa tunique, dévoilant son torse nu musclé, dégoulinant, dû à la chaleur et à l'effort physique. Il s'essuie le front avec sa main pour enlever la sueur tout en admirant son œuvre. Puis, il repose l'arme dans l'eau pour refroidir le métal. Oui ce cadeau sera parfait pour une certaine viking blonde.

Soudain, il sent deux bras entourés son torse. Il stoppe tout mouvement à ce contact. Puis, lorsque les mains commencent à caresser son torse, il sourit, sachant pertinemment qui c'est. Quand on parle du loup tiens.

– Bonsoir milady.

La jeune femme embrasse le cou de son amant en souriant.

– Bonsoir Bébé.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, lui demande-t-il en se retournant vers elle, alors qu'Astrid a toujours ses mains autour de la taille du jeune chef.

– C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Il est tard. Tu travailles encore ?

– Ouais sur un projet, lui répond-t-il fier de lui en souriant.

Mais il perd vite son sourire en voyant sa fiancée faire la moue.

– Quoi ?, demande-t-il inquiet.

Astrid se détache de lui doucement, en continuant à faire la tête, alors Harold la rattrape aussitôt voulant savoir ce qui la tracasse.

– Astrid ?

– Je t'ai cherché partout ce soir. Je voulais qu'on aille voler ensemble. On ne s'est pas vus depuis plusieurs jours.

– Mais non ne dis pas de bêtises. Bien sûr qu'on …, commence Harold en réfléchissant.

Mais au fur et à mesure de ses pensées, il remarque en effet qu'il n'a pas vu Astrid depuis plusieurs jours et qu'il a oublié leur vol nocturne. Plusieurs fois.

– Oh.

Astrid sourit voyant sa réaction, d'un air désolé.

– Ne t'en fais pas. C'est ma faute. Tu es très occupé et je t'embête. Je te laisse à des projets, dit elle en s'éloignant.

Mais Harold ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il l'attrape par la main pour venir la ramener dans ses bras illico, et l'embrasse avec fougue. Astrid, surprise du geste, perd presque l'équilibre, mais Harold la maintient bien. Mais vu le baiser fougueux de son amant, et que celui ci lui maintient bien la taille, Astrid se laisse vite envahir par la sensation du baiser et répond aussi fougueusement que son amant. Elle entoure son cou avec ses bras pour rapprocher leurs deux corps et approfondir encore plus le baiser. Par conséquent, Harold recule pour se retrouver près de la table et s'appuyer, et ainsi avoir le champ libre avec ses mains, qui commencent à se balader sur le corps d'Astrid.

Au bout d'un temps, ils se séparent à bout de souffle, et Astrid pose sa tête contre son torse, en souriant.

– Et beh. Je devrais venir te saluer plus souvent, rigole-t-elle.

– Je suis désolé Astrid.

– De quoi ?, lui demande-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

– De t'avoir ignoré depuis quelques jours.

Astrid secoue la tête pour exprimer son désaccord.

– Ne dis pas ça. Tu es le chef. Tu es très occupé et tu fais tellement pour nous. Regarde au lieu de venir te reposer, tu travailles encore ici, faire je ne sais quoi. C'est incroyable Harold.

– Alors tu l'as vu ? dit il gêné et inquiet.

– Non rassure toi.

Harold soupire de soulagement, ce qui rend perplexe Astrid.

– C'est quoi ?

– Rien du tout !, s'empresse-t-il de dire, je suis content de te voir, milady.

– Toi aussi. Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Et tu en fais tellement pour nous. Pour moi.

– C'est mon rôle, lui sourit il charmeur, ce qui fait fondre le cœur de la jeune viking.

– Peut être, mais c'est quand même incroyable, bébé. Et pour ça, pour tout ce que tu fais, pour le village, les dragons, nous, moi, tu mérites une récompense.

– Une récompense ? demande-t-il sceptique.

Astrid lui sourit juste d'une manière perverse avant qu'elle agrippe son entrejambe. Harold pousse un petit cri de surprise, tout en s'agrippant à la table derrière lui. Astrid agrandit encore plus son sourire et s'approche de son oreille.

– Laisse toi faire.

Puis, elle lui mordille l'oreille, faisant gémir Harold. Mais pour éviter, qui ne sert de ses mains pour la toucher, elle continue à lui agripper son entrejambe, le faisant gémir d'avantage. Après voir fini de torturer son oreille, elle descend plus bas vers son cou, où elle lui fait de multiples baisers, avant de le lécher et de descendre encore plus bas, vers son torse. Elle décale sa tête légèrement pour admirer son torse musclé en sueur par la chaleur et maintenant l'excitation. Elle sourit encore plus perversement en le regardant, qui lui est déjà essoufflé par les tortures, un peu trop lentes à son goût.

Puis, elle finit par lâcher son entrejambe et s'abaisse sur son torse, léchant les moindres gouttes de sueur. Elle descend encore et encore, léchant, suivant les contours de ses muscles. Elle remonte puis descend, faisant gémir Harold, au plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Ensuite, elle fait des cercles avec sa langue autour d'un mamelon avant de la mordiller – augmentant le désir d'Harold. Après avoir fini avec le mamelon, elle s'attaque au deuxième, continuant à augmenter l'excitation du jeune homme. Mais elle n'en a pas fini, alors elle continue sa route avec sa langue en léchant chaque parcelle du torse de son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse stopper par son pantalon. Considérant que le vêtement est de trop et sur son chemin – et rien n'arrête Astrid Hofferson – elle se relève pour venir embrasser passionnément Harold, qui ne s'y attend pas, mais répond aussitôt tout de même, pendant que ses mains s'occupent d'enlever le pantalon. Une fois fait, elle rompt le baiser, descend en léchant le torse d'Harold, jusqu'à arriver à l'objet de son obsession. Harold la regarde descendre petit à petit, avant qu'elle se mette à embrasser timidement son sexe. Mais même si c'est timidement, il penche la tête en arrière, en s'agrippant à la table. Astrid sourit à sa réaction et passe à la vitesse supérieure en prenant la queue de son amant dans sa bouche pour lui faire une fellation. Harold pousse un cri d'extase, et essaye de ne pas faiblir, alors il s'accroche à la table. Astrid avec sa bouche et sa langue, commence des mouvements de va et vient. Au début lent, sentant l'excitation de plus en plus poussée de son compagnon, elle accélère le mouvement. Au fur et à mesure, Harold gémit de plus en plus fort, avant de se mettre à hurler. Et lorsqu'Astrid accélère d'avantage la cadence, Harold la suit avec des mouvements de bassins, l'invitant à accélérer, ce qu'elle fait. Mais Harold sent qu'il va venir.

– As … Astrid … Je vais …, essaye-t-il de la prévenir.

Mais trop tard, il se libère. Néanmoins, cela n'a pas l'air de déranger sa compagne, qui, après avoir avalé la substance, sort le sexe de son amant doucement de sa bouche, avant de baiser délicatement le bout de sa queue. Puis, elle se relève doucement, tout en remontant le pantalon d'Harold en même temps, en se léchant les babines. Harold la regarde et il n'a qu'une envie : la sauter là maintenant tout de suite. Astrid s'approche de son oreille.

– Voilà ta récompense pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous Harold.

Puis, avec un sourire, elle s'éloigne vers la sortie. Mais Harold ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Alors à peine s'est elle éloignée de deux mètres, que le jeune chef se précipite sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur et l'embrassant avec fougue. Astrid ouvre en grand les yeux de surprise, avant de répondre au baiser. Harold attrape les mains de la jeune fille et les plaque, elles aussi, contre le mur, voulant cette fois, tout contrôler. Il rapproche son bassin au sien, et Astrid sent déjà l'excitation grandissante de son amant.

Au bout d'un moment, Harold rompt le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Alors entre deux souffles, Astrid le regarde avec malice.

– Vous en redemandez, chef ?

– Le chef va te sauter là maintenant tout de suite. Il va te sauter toute la nuit, à t'en faire hurler. Je te sauterai Astrid.

– Voyons de quoi le chef est capable, le taquine-t-elle.

Pour simple réponse, Harold l'embrasse à nouveau avec fougue, avant de s'attaquer brusquement à son cou, en lui suçant. Astrid gémit déjà par la sauvagerie de son amant, et essaye de dégager ses mains, mais la poigne d'Harold est trop forte cette fois. Elle est totalement à sa merci, comme si elle avait réveillé le dragon qui sommeille en lui.

Après avoir laissé une marque visible sur son cou, Harold veut descendre plus bas, mais il est stoppé par ses vêtements. Il grogne de frustration et se décale.

– Tu as trop de vêtements.

Astrid le regarde en souriant, essoufflée.

– Enlève moi ça, dit il autoritairement.

– Si c'est mon chef qui me l'ordonne, s'amuse-t-elle de la situation en enlevant sa tunique.

A peine, son haut enlevé et jeté par terre, Harold s'attaque à nouveau à la peau de la jeune fille. Astrid gémit de plaisir, alors qu'Harold s'attaque à sa poitrine. Il lui lèche, suce le mamelon et fait exactement la même torture. Astrid sent son désir augmenter et crie de plaisir, lorsque le jeune homme mordille son mamelon avant de s'attaquer à son jumeau. Cette torture a pour don d'augmenter d'autant l'excitation d'Astrid, mais également celle d'Harold, qui veut descendre plus bas. Alors après la fin de la torture, il descend en léchant le ventre d'Astrid, jusqu'à être arrivé à sa jupe. Pressé, il ne perd pas de temps, et enlève brusquement sa jupe et son leggins, qui tombent à ses chevilles. Puis, il commence à embrasser doucement le sexe de sa fiancée. Astrid gémit de plaisir. Ses mains étant maintenant libres, elle en profite pour les placer sur les cheveux de son amant pour s'agripper, mais aussi l'inciter à accélérer la cadence. Mais le jeune homme n'est pas de cet avis. Il veut la torturer – douce vengeance quand tu nous tiens. Alors avec sa langue, Harold lui lèche lentement le sexe, suçant bien chaque partie, sous les gémissements de sa compagne.

Après son petit manège fini, il remonte doucement, embrassant son corps féminin bien que musclé, ses seins fermes et généreux - c'est qu'il aime ce corps de déesse. Pour finir, il revient à ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec fougue comme si la vie en dépend. Pendant leur baiser, Astrid en profite pour enlever de nouveau le pantalon de son amant. Celui ci l'aide et ils se retrouvent ainsi tous les deux complètement nus.

Ils finissent par rompre le baiser, complètement essoufflés d'excitation. Ils se regardent amoureusement et avec taquin en posant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

– Prend moi. Maintenant.

Harold sourit avec amusement, mais obéit à cette ordre toute de même. Il pose ses mains sur ses fesses, les agrippe fermement et la soulève. Astrid, poussant un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'il lui a saisi les fesses, entoure les hanches d'Harold avec ses jambes. Et ils s'embrassent à nouveau passionnément. Le jeune homme la pousse plus près du mur. Il la tient par les fesses d'une main et de l'autre, il pose sa main contre le mur pour avoir un appui.

Ils continuent de s'embrasser avec autant de passion, mais Astrid commence à s'impatienter qu'Harold prenne son temps. Erreur. Depuis le temps, elle devrait le connaître. Il aime toujours la surprendre. Sentant, l'impatience de sa maîtresse, Harold sourit derrière le baiser, avant de réellement passer à l'action. C'est ainsi, toujours en s'embrassant, il la pénètre d'un coup sec, surprenant la viking, qui rompt le baiser et lâche sa tête en arrière pour savourer le plaisir. Harold la regarde, ravi de la surprise.

– Crétin, gémit-elle.

Harold lui sourit en guise réponse en commençant ses mouvements de bassin, Astrid l'accompagnant. Puis en même temps, le jeune chef suce à nouveau le cou de sa compagne, mais en s'attaquant à l'autre côté. Astrid pour apprécier encore plus le plaisir, penche sa tête de l'autre côté, obligeant son amant à rapprocher leurs deux corps. Par la même occasion, Harold accélère la cadence et ses mouvements deviennent de plus en plus rapides et secs. Astrid gémit de plus en plus. Elle s'agrippe au cou du jeune chef, pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Voyant, l'excitation de sa maîtresse, Harold passe aux choses sérieuses. Alors il ralentit un petit peu, ayant pour conséquence de faire grogner Astrid, mais en l'embrassant, elle se calme, lui prend ses fesses de ses deux mains, la soulève et l'emmène à une table plus loin. Avec une main, il pousse tout ce qu'il y a dessus et la pose délicatement. Puis, il se met au dessus d'elle et reprend là où ils en étaient. Il place ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de sa blonde, et recommence ses mouvements de va et vient sec et rapides. Astrid l'accompagne avec force et sauvagerie, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

Et justement en parlant de sauvagerie, Astrid veut s'amuser un petit peu. Alors elle se redresse soudainement, surprenant Harold – et oui il n'y a pas que lui qui peut surprendre – et le force à se relever. Elle s'agrippe toujours à ses hanches, tout en l'embrassant. Harold se remet debout, commençant à comprendre ce qu'elle veut faire – depuis le temps qu'il la connaît – l'agrippe à nouveau les fesses et recule contre le mur. Il s'affaisse doucement, toujours Astrid sur lui, et éviter qu'ils ne tombent brusquement tous les deux. Une fois au sol, Astrid, contente qu'il a compris, le pousse sur le sol et ainsi, domine. Elle se relève, souriante de fierté, alors que celui ci la regarde amusé, toujours avec son sourire charmeur. Cet Apollon a très compris comment faire craquer la jeune femme. Et en plus, il s'en amuse.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude d'Harold, Astrid sourit toute de même et se penche doucement pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme l'entoure de ses bras protecteurs, d'une manière tendre et affectueuse – ce qui controverse leurs actes plus tôt … et plus tard. La viking blonde rompt le baiser, pose ses mains sur son torse pour prendre un appui, et commence ses mouvements de bassin. Harold balade ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de sa blonde. Ses hanches, sa taille, son ventre et il s'arrête sur ses seins - c'est qu'il les aime vraiment. Il commence à les masser doucement, faisant gémir Astrid – n'ayez pas croire, Harold gémit aussi du supplice qu'exerce Astrid – avant d'augmenter la pression du massage sur sa poitrine, amplifiant le désir et la plaisir de son amante, ses tétons pointus le prouvant. Déconcentrée par le supplice d'Harold, automatiquement, Astrid a ralenti ses mouvements, ce qui frustre Harold. Voulant réparer ce tort – en même temps c'est de sa faute – Harold descend ses mains de sa poitrine, pour les positionner à nouveau sur les fesses de la blonde – oui décidément il les aime tellement – et l'incite à reprendre un rythme plus rapide. Comprenant ses intentions, Astrid sourit et reprend un rythme plus endiablé, Harold la suivant cette fois – plus de déconcentration. Ils gémissent de plus en plus fort, ferment les yeux pour savourer, accélèrent la cadence de plus en plus, commencent à crier de plaisir et le prénom de leur compagnon.

Au bout de quelques temps, commençant à fatiguer – oui c'est possible pour Astrid Hofferson – la jeune viking ralentit automatiquement la cadence. Harold ouvre à demi les yeux pour lui aussi reprendre son souffle, mais ne voulant pas s'arrêter là, décide de reprendre leur jeu de domination. Alors, avec un mouvement de hanche, il inverse les rôles et se retrouve de nouveau sur elle, sous l'air à demi surprise d'Astrid. Puis, ils reprennent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés – c'est qu'ils sont chaud lapins les deux amants. Harold accélère encore et encore, faisant gémir de plus en plus Astrid, qui n'en peut plus. Ou presque.

Alors que son amant ralentit, essoufflé au bout d'un certain temps, elle se redresse vivement, s'agrippe à son cou, sous son air surpris – c'est qu'il est mignon comme ça – et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Harold la regarde à demi amusé à demi excité. Astrid hoche la tête, elle aussi amusée. Alors il sort son sexe, se redresse et Astrid se met en position … quatre pattes – oui la levrette la coquine – donnant ainsi à Harold une belle vue sur ses fesses, qu'il saisit fermement – décidément il aime bien faire ça – et d'un autre coup sec, il la pénètre à nouveau, ce qui fait hurler de plaisir sa chérie. Puis, il recommence à faire d'autres mouvements de bassin violents et secs, en donnant des petits fessés par ci par là – et c'est reparti pour un nouveau round. Encore une fois, Harold accélèrent la cadence les faisant gémir tous les deux, et Astrid l'incite à continuer plus fort, plus rapide en hurlant de plaisir – la coquine – ce qu'Harold ne tarde pas à faire en gémissant puis hurlant de plaisir à son tour.

Commençant à être à bout de souffle également – bah oui ça fait un moment que ça dure – Harold ralentit la cadence, jusqu'à se retirer entièrement. Complètement essoufflé, Astrid se retourne sur le dos et le regarde. Mais – oui il y a un mais – Harold se repositionne au dessus d'elle, bien qu'épuisé et essoufflé. Comprenant, Astrid l'agrippe par le cou et l'embrasse fougueusement, alors qu'Harold continue dans sa lancée et veut encore la sauter. Encore et encore. Il a dit qu'il allait la sauter toute la nuit à la faire hurler. Et Harold Haddock troisième du nom tient toujours ses promesses. Alors, tout en s'embrassant, il recommence et a le plaisir de faire gémir et d'hurler toute la nuit, sa douce et belle amante – et c'est reparti pour un nouveau round… Encore … et Encore. Tout en se faisant lui même gémir et hurler de plaisir et de désir. Et ils enchaînent les mouvements de va et vient dans différentes positions du kamasutra – c'est à se demander si ce n'est pas eux qui l'ont inventé – repoussant toujours plus leurs limites, faisant toujours plus plaisir à l'autre, faire l'amour toute la nuit, dans la forge – où il fait déjà une chaleur. Enchaînant aussi sur les différents meubles de la forge, table, armoire et autre. Partout. Chaque petit coin, chaque endroit est un lieu de leurs activités sexuelles pour le moins passionnées.

* * *

Dehors, à l'extérieur de la forge, surveillant que leurs humains ne soient pas dérangés – ayant très bien compris ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur – Krokmou et Tempête veillent, couchés. Par moment, ils tournent leurs têtes reptiliennes quand leurs humains expriment un peu trop fort leur désir, mais ils ronronnent avant d'essayer de dormir, Tempête la tête posée sur l'alpha.

Oui bon d'accord, avoir les deux dragons devant la forge n'est pas la meilleure des discrétions. On a vite compris ce qui peut se passer. Mais bon. Les deux tourtereaux n'ont pas l'air d'y penser pour l'instant. Ils sont un peu occupés.

* * *

En revenant vers eux, justement, après de longues, très longues heures de cette nuit hivernale, ils ont – enfin – fini leurs activités passionnées. Là on peut dire qu'ils sont vraiment épuisés et essoufflés. Harold est allongé sur le dos, Astrid sur son torse, ses bras la protégeant tendrement et de manière possessive. Celle ci justement soupire d'aise. Elle se sent bien. Vraiment bien – tu m'étonnes. Le jeune chef la regarde avec un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui. Il l'observe avec amour et tendresse.

Puis, il embrasse le haut de son front.

– Tu m'as manqué Astrid.

– Ça j'avais remarqué, rigole-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder avec amusement.

Toujours avec le même sourire, le jeune homme l'embrasse doucement, auquel elle répond aussi tendrement.

– Je t'aime milady.

– Je t'aime aussi bébé.

Puis, ils s'embrassent à nouveau tendrement et amoureusement. Harold l'approche plus près de lui pour approfondir l'échange et lui montrer tous ses sentiments à travers ce simple baiser.

Et ils sont peut être repartis pour un autre round. Ou peut être pas. Allez savoir. Le Chef Harold l'avait bien dit qu'il la sauterait toute la nuit. Et il tient toujours ses promesses.

FIN.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors dites moi votre état après l'avoir lu. Je suis très curieuse tiens XD**

 **La fic "Je te sauverai" arrivera prochainement. (ouais plus vague tu meurs). Encore un peu de patience, je vous assure qu'elle sera recommencée.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **R.S.59**


End file.
